zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Grisor and Dr. Hakase
Fusaichi Ichirō |alignment=Evil |image=Grisor and Dr. Hakase.png |color=Black |bg color=pink |color name=Pink |episode burn=35 |chapter burn=N/A |mamodo age=Unknown |partner age=Unknown |mamodo gender=Male |partner gender=Male |mamodo debut episode=31 (brief cameo) |mamodo debut chapter=N/A |mamodo english actor= R. Martin Klein |partner english actor= Steven Blum |mamodo japenese actor= Kaneta Kimotsuki |partner japenese actor= Sukekiyo Kameyama |element=Fire |element2=Transformation |team=Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine}} Grisor (グリサ Gurisa) and Dr. Hakase (ハカセ Hakase) are a mamodo team who fought against Zatch, Kiyo, Shion, and Nya in the filler Magic Mirror arc of the Zatch Bell! anime. While they utilize Fire Magic and Magma Magic, he can transform from the power of the Magic Mirror and his spells are a hundred times stronger through the Magic Mirror. They, Nya and Shion Hibiki and Cut N' Paste and Kiichiro are characters who only appear in the anime. Grisor Grisor was a mamodo trying to get the mamodo mirror. he was a small, blue, imp-like mamodo. He hired Cut n' Paste to help find the mirror pieces but he was defeated by Zatch and Kiyo. Grisor told Shion and Nya into helping him get the mirror pieces by telling them it would remove them from the contest for king, allowing them to stay together. When Zatch, Kiyo, Shion, and Nya brought their two mirror pieces to combine with his, he distracted them and ran away with the mirror. They caught up with him, but Dr. Hakase used a spell remotely by speaking it into a radio, with which Grisor targeted a radio-like invention of the doctor's to create a smokescreen. Dr. Hakase revealed that the mirror was taken by Grisor to the human world, and that it true purpose here was to help Grisor become king. Hakase used it to reflect one of Grisor's spells, transforming Grisor into a large, purple, ogre-like monster (鬼 oni). His previously insignificant spells were now made 100 times stronger by the mirror. Nya attempted to fight him, but he burned her book with his new power. '' with the Magic Mirror.]] As Shion and Nya shared a tearful goodbye, Zatch and Kiyo promised to defeat him. Grisor showed off his immense strength, easily withstanding and overpowering his enemies' attacks. Shion attacked Hakase, knocking the mirror from his hand, which he quickly recovered. Grisor uses his most powerful spell, transforming into an enormous fiery demon, and fought against Zatch's Baou Zakeruga. Hakase discovers that Shion cracked the mirror, weakening Grisor. With its final bit of power, Zatch's spell defeats Grisor. Dr. Hakase Dr. Hakase, whose real Japanese name is Fusaichi Ichirō ( ), was Grisor's spellbook owner. Hakase was a famous scientist, having written many books, but was kicked out of some sort of organization by his colleagues, vowing revenge. Hakase met Grisor, and although their power was weak, he made machines to strengthen the spells to an extent. Hakase, sometime after meeting Grisor, implanted metal onto parts of his face, possibly because of injury from mamodo battles. Hakase set up a hidden lab within his new apartment, including a camera set up all over the city. Spells Trivia In the original Japanese series, Dr. Hakase's name was Ichirou Hakase, which means Dr. Ichirou in Japanese (Hakase meaning "Doctor"). Due to an error in translation, his name was translated as Dr. Hakase, basically, Dr. Doctor. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Anime-Only Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Major Enemies Category:Current Battle Mamodo